Madness
by Distantwave
Summary: An ELSAxJACK fic. Elsa is going mad, first snow sprouts from her fingertips and black sand haunts her dreams. Now her sister is running off to marry a man she just met. There also seems to be a figure cloaked in white that has been following her. The only thing is, she is the only one who can see him.
1. Beginning of the end

Hello! Just wanted to thank your for taking a moment to read my fanfic! Hope it lives up to what you expect! Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Elsa<em>**

I think I'm going mad.

I see creatures, beasts of unimaginable horror. Beauty like nothing before. Magic sprouting from my own fingers. Yet none of it is there. It's all in my head. I have to be going mad. I hope I am going mad.

None of my hallucinations have interacted with me before. Now they have. A silver haired boy of about twenty looked at me. He did I swear.

I don't know why I am like how I am, seeing monsters and such. My father would always comfort me. "Conceal don't feel." He would tell me. "Don't let them know." Well, it looks like they know now.

I made a fool of myself. The coronation, a day of celebration and festivities. Ruined, by yours truly.

Everything was going wonderfully, brilliantly in fact. Then I caught sight of Anna, my younger sister of two years.

She was broadly grinning, ear to ear. I'd never seen her this happy. My heart was filled with a wonderful warmth. Blooming outwards from my heart to every one of my extremities. I thought she was just happy for the ball that was to be held on the hour. I was wrong.

She pushed her way through the crowd, closely followed by someone that she seemed to be dragging behind her.

Once she reached me I could get a better look at who was with Anna. It was a man in his twenties. He was okay looking, not the most gorgeous man ever but attractive enough.

They looked like they where going to bust from excitement of I didn't address them soon, do I politely nodded my head to say they they could speak.

"Oh Elsa you won't believe it!" Anna gushed. "It's just SO amazing!" I rolled my eyes at her. Anna had tended to overeact over trivial matters when we where kids so I expected something like, "this is the chancellor of pudding! He's taking me to see where they make pudding!" So what she told me nearly made me choke on the glass of water I had begun to sip.

"Elsa!" She cried. "Were getting married!"

Looking back at that now I think I may have choked a little bit. You would have to though, if your seventeen year old sister came up to you and announced her marriage to a man she had known for only an hour!

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter. I will hopefully be updating every other day so my chapters will be short. I might not get to write all the time because for some reason I have to attend this place called <strong>school<strong> (dun dun dun!) Anyway I hope you like it so far and will continue to follow this story!

Distant wave out! *poof*


	2. Story of the gloves

Yay! I got around to writing another chapter! Sorry it took a while! Anyway, there should be very few grammatical errors this chapter, thanks to my beta Amethyst dzarich!

* * *

><p>I was shocked, Anna my lovely little sister who happened to only be NINETEEN was planing to marry a twenty-some year old man!<p>

At first I said nothing. I hated to crush her dreams of love but I couldn't let her just marry this man.

"No." I told her. "You will not be marrying this man Anna!"

She looked crushed, as if I had just told her that her puppy had died. "Why!?" She screamed. "Why can't I marry the man I love?"

I gave my sister a cold look. "You know nothing about love." I told her.

In response she balled up her hands like she wanted to hit something, or somebody. "I know true love!" She cried. "It's standing right here!" She grabbed the man's arm. "His name is Hans and I WILL be marrying him!"

I looked into her eyes. "Anna," I told her "You can not marry a man you just met."

Anna's face turned beet red. "Yes I can!" She screamed. "I don't need your permission! It's not like you even know what love is!"

I was baffled. "I don't know what love is? Anna why would you say that?" I asked her.

I could see tears welling up in her eyes, like a dam about to burst. "Don't you recall leaving me alone for eight years? You hid away in your room, you never came out, never said anything for EIGHT YEARS Elsa! It hurt me you know! Not thinking I was loved, thinking my big sister couldn't even bear to look at me! What is it Elsa? What are you so afraid of?!"

"Anna, I-I never knew you felt like that. I swear if you had-"

"It doesn't matter anymore!" She snapped. "You never did and you never will!"

My heart felt ice cold, it should have warned me.

"Guards!" I yelled "close the gates! The coronation is over!"

Many people surrounding me looked shocked. Never before had a queen or kings coronation been cut off before the royal ball. I, and the rest of the castles inhabitants would likely become a piece of juicy gossip.

I turned to my sister and her would-be husband. "Anna go to your room, and Hans. I think you should leave now."

Anna let out a frustrated breath. "I'm not a little girl anymore Elsa! You can't just ignore me anymore!"

I turned to walk out of the room, I had enough and just wanted to be alone. Suddenly my hand was grabbed and the glove I had worn was yanked off.

The gloves.

I had always worn them. Ever since that night when I was seven.

I had just settled down for bed and was waiting to hear the sound of my parents footsteps near their room. Soon enough I heard it, the quiet tapping of my mother's heels against the linoleum floor and the lower thump of my father's favorite pair of fur-lined boots.

Then Anna hit my shoulder. "Elsa?" She asked. "Do you wanna build a snow man?"

I grinned in the dark. Anna knew my answer.

The two of us silently ran down the hallway to the ballroom. Well we ran as silently as seven and five year old girls can.

Once in the ballroom Anna started bouncing up and down. "Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" She cried. "Do your magic!" I smiled at her and held out my hands. Willing the air to become cold a snow flake appeared in my hands. Then another, and another. Soon my hands where filled with snow. I patted it into a ball and held it out to Anna. She shrieked with delight and and took the snowball. I clapped my hands and the ball floor was covered in snow and ice.

We spent the next few hours building snow men and ice skating. I was exhausted and was about to suggest we go to bed and get some sleep when Anna interrupted. "Oh Elsa!" She cried, "I just had the best idea! Catch me!" Then she ran off to the edge of the room and jumped into the air. She had to jump twice more before I caught on. She wanted me to create something under her so she could jump higher.

I obliged and created a small pillar of ice blanketed in snow for her to jump from. "You're the best Elsa!" Anna yelled. Then she started to jump up and I made another pillar under her. This went on for a bit and I was getting tired. Anna wasn't though, she only seemed to go faster. I couldn't keep up.

"Anna!" I cried, "stop! Please you'll fall!" She just giggled and jumped faster. I tried as hard as I could to keep up but I didn't last long. I missed and created a pillar two feet too far from her.

She fell, her head cracking against the ice with a bone chilling thud.

Time stands still, I can't move. Everything is silent. Then there is sand.

Black sand, pitch black sand. It glides through the air like a gentle breeze, but there is nothing gentle about it. The sand covers my snow, reaching closer and closer to me. Closing in on all sides.

I was so over overwhelmed by fear of sand. Then I remembered Anna. She was still on the ground, and covered in sand.

"Anna!" I screamed. I ran to my sister and lifted her into my shaking arms. She was cold as ice. Evil laughter echoed through the room. A creepy voice followed the laughter. "Fear!" It said, "there's so much fear! Haha! I love it!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! (If you have any questions feel free to ask!)<p>

Ps. Jack will be making his first appearance next chapter!


	3. The appearance of an angel

Hello! It's me again! Thank you to my beta Amethyst Dzarich for being wonderful and awesome! For you wonderfulness I give you a cookie (··)- °

Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I was terrified. Tears started streaming down my cheeks as the maniacal laughter drew closer. It felt like a sadistic game of cat and mouse.<p>

Then he appeared. A shining white light amongst the black sand.

"Pitch!" He yelled. The laughter grew stronger. "Do you really think you, of all the guardians can defeat me? The master of darkness and nightmares?" The evil voice asked. "Oh, this really is amusing Jack. I mean seriously though. Has old North gotten so desperate he is sending out mere children to fight me? Ha! Just you try! These girls are mine! Can't you feel the fear just rolling off them? Your petty snowflakes won't help you now!" Then the speaker emerged from the sand.

He was tall, so very very tall. His nose was long and his eyes where a piercing black. His hair was black like his eyes and spiked up in various spots. His skin was pale and grey, like he was sick.

I wanted to run away but I couldn't. My fear was keeping me trapped, but if I didn't get away Anna would get colder. She might even die. I couldn't let that happen, not my little sister.

I pushed off the ground, trying to support my weight and Anna's. She was so heavy. I wouldn't be able to hold her up for very long. I tried to step through the sand to get to the doorway and into the halls. From there I would be able to call for help.

At first I was fine, the sand didn't hurt me. I could feel it but it was just like little pebbles bumping against me. Then they sharpened, tiny little shards of glass piercing my skin. It hurt, it hurt so much, but I had to get through. How else would I help Anna?

Then someone grabbed my shoulder. I snapped my head around to see who it was. I had been expecting the sick man. Pitch I think he was called. Instead I was facing an angel.

The man had white hair and fair skin, just like me. His eyes were blue, the most pale blue but yet also dark. Like the depths of an ocean. In his hands he held a wooden staff.

Then the angel spoke. "Quickly!" He said. "I've distracted pitch for the moment. Take my hand, I'll fly you out of danger."

I took his hands, I knew he would save me. Why would an angel lie? I wrapped my other arm around Anna. Then the angel jumped off the ground, dragging me with him. We flew to one of the nearest windows and he pushed it open. Out we went into the crisp dark air. A breeze tickled my nose, it was warm but layered with hints of cold yet to come.

Without asking if the room was mine the angel flew into my bed chamber and set me down on the carpet. He took Anna up in his arms and placed her on her bed.

"Mr. angel sir!" I said. "Anna's sick! She's so cold. Can you help her?"

He nodded his head. Bending down over Anna he placed his hands upon her head and said something under his breath. Anna's cheeks flooded with warmth and color returned to her body.

"Thank you Mr. angel!" I said. The angel turned to look at me.

"Don't do that ever again!" He told me. I flinched, hearing anger in his voice. "Do what?" I asked. "Magic! With the snow!" He roared. "You can't do that anymore! Not after today, your magic alerted pitch. He was there when your sister fell. He fed off your fear! You don't know how strong your fear made him!"

The angel stopped for breath. "Just please promise me you'll do one thing for me, okay?" His voice sounded kinder now but, maybe a bit sadder to.

I nodded at the angel. I couldn't say no could I? He had just saved my sister's life.

The angel handed me a pair of gloves. I took them slowly, wondering what he might say. "Wear these," he said, "they will trap your magic, keeping it hidden. It might be hard but you need to promise me you'll keep them on no matter what."

I nodded again, I could do that. Wearing gloves wouldn't be hard, and if it kept away the scary Pitch man that would make my decision even easier. I pulled the gloves on, one finger at a time. Once they where on I looked at the angel again. He looked relieved.

The angel turned to leave. Waved goodbye. "Thank you Mr angel man!" I yelled. He turned back and looked me in the eye. "My name is Jack Frost." He said. Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Next chapter Elsa will be back at the coronation (this chapter was a continuation of her flashback) and who knows... maybe I might sprinkle in a bit more if everyone's favorite winter guardian into the next chapter! Thank for reading! Bye!<p> 


	4. The queen's song

Hey! Distantwave here! Thanks for putting up with that ridiculously long wait! So sorry! Anyway this chapter is longer to make up for it! Enjoy! Love ya!

* * *

><p>Suddenly I was back. Anna was still holding my glove.<p>

Only seconds had passed.

I looked around, we now had the attention of all the guests. Not wanting to draw any more attention to myself I hissed under my breath.

"Anna! Give me back my glove!"

"No!" She yelled. "Elsa, please! I can't live this way!"

I turned to her, my heart heavy. "Then leave."

The look I got in return was poisonous, if looks could kill I would be dead. I didn't want her to leave but what else could I do. She had always wanted to leave, I could see that in her face. She wanted to leave but the castle was all that she had ever known. To leave would mean she was leaving her life behind, and though she thought she loved this man she was not ready to leave the castle and her life.

Or so I thought.

The coronation had ended, the gates where closed and I was safely locked in my room where I could do no harm.

I threw my gloves on my dresser. Fat lot of good they had done me. They kept my powers in but kept me trapped to. I couldn't be myself with them on.

I had enough of pretending for one night. Kicking off my shoes and my royal gown I danced to my mirror. I was only wearing my hair pins and a shift, how scandalous!

That made me laugh, just imaging the stiff royal I pretended to be running around the castle half naked! Oh the look on Anna's face would be priceless!

Anna...

What did she mean? I can't love? I knew looking myself up would be painful for her but I didn't imagine this! Her marrying the very first man she met! But then, she did grow up alone.

I shook those thoughts from my head. I didn't get to be myself often so I had to treasure the moments I could be.

I danced to my closet, picking out my warmest most fluffy pair of pjs and tossed them to my bed. I didn't feel cold, I never do, but still. Who can resist a pair of fluffy pajamas? Not me!

I jumped into my bed, sending pillows flying. I laughed feeling childish, but free.

Then, a knock coming from my window. I ran to my window pane, perplexed. How on earth could someone knock on my window!? It was seven stories high!

I turned away from the window, still confused, when it came again. One solid knock against the window. I ran to the window, practically flying. Again, nothing.

That had happened all through my childhood. Ever since my parents died when I was seventeen. Sometimes it was a knock on my door, a random trail of footprints leading to nowhere, or as then, a phantom knock on my window.

I signed and walked to my bathtub. The media had been in earlier and filled out with soaps, bubbles, and luxuriously warm water. Smiling, I took off my shift and left it on the floor. I had suffered through the coronation and my argument with Anna.

I deserved a little reward didn't I?

~Jack~

Sighing, I turned away from Elsa's window. For years I had been trying to get her attention. Leaving notes on her dresser, snow flakes in the halls, but she never noticed it was me. For so long I was afraid she didn't believe in me anymore. Tonight had conformed my fears. To Elsa I was just a fairy tale. I didn't exist to get in any other way then a bedtime story she had told her sister when she was young.

I pushed off from the wall, driving into the air. Normally flying was so exciting, but it didn't make me feel better. I didn't think anything could.

Ever since that night so many years ago when I saved Elsa from pitch she was all I could think of. I know I shouldn't become so attached, I was an immortal guardian, she was a mortal, but I fell in love anyway.

I brushed tears from my eyes, determined not to cry, and caught a glimpse of my wrist. Holding my hand out in front of my face I examined my scar.

On the night I rescued Elsa, pitch had struck me. He embedded a tiny piece of nightmare in my flesh. Ever since then it had been growing. It feed off my fears and used them to gain power over me.

It started out as a small speck of black under my skin. Over time it has grown and now looked like a view of black extending towards my heart. Given a few centuries I figured it would reach my heart.

Normally I would be concerned about it, but right now I just wanted to think about Elsa.

Slowly I drifted through the night air. I was planing on a way I could try to get Elsa to notice me when I came upon Anna.

I usually didn't pay her much attention, I was to busy fawning over her sister, but she caught my attention. In the few years I had been in arendale I hadn't known either princess to date or hang out with any guys. So when I saw Anna walking along the woods with a tall man I paused to see what was going on.

I drifted close to the two of them and listened in to thier conversation.

"Come on Anna!" The man said. "You're not going to marry me just because your sister said no?" My eyes widened. Anna had been proposed to?

Anna looked up at the man. "I'm sorry Hans, but Elsa's opinion matters allot to me. I don't want to get married until she is happy to." For a second I thought Hans was going to give in. Then suddenly he gripped Anna's wrists and yanked her closer.

"oh Anna," he said. "If only you didn't have to be so difficult. I hate to hurt you, but if you're not going to cooperate I have no other choice."

Then swiftly before I could act he pulled out a thin needle and injected into Anna's neck.

Anna collapsed into unconsciousness almost instantly.

Hans whistled and two hooded figures approached from the woods. One looked humanoid while the other looked slightly like a horse. The human figure stepped closer to Anna and pushed back its hood. I moved to the left so I could see the figures face but it turned to Hans before I could catch a glimpse.

The figure spoke quietly, so faintly I could barely make out the words.

"yes!" The figure said. "good job Hans! Now all that is left is to get that insufferable queen and we will have Jack!" Then the figure snapped around and looked me straight in the eye. "won't we my boy?"

I fled. Faster than I had ever flown before. I had to get to Elsa before the figure did, because I knew that figure. It was the same one that had come after her so many years before.

Pitch was after Elsa.

~Elsa~

I lowered myself into the water. It felt so nice. I reached over to the side of the tub and grasped a book. I pulled it closer and looked at the cover. It was a worm paper copy of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Sighing, I put it back. I had enough of romance for tonight.

Really though, did Anna really think I would let her marry someone she had only just met? I know she hadn't known many guys and had never dated, but marrying the first guy who showed an interest in her seemed a bit drastic.

I shook the thought from my head. I was going to relax. No more taxing thoughts. Just peaceful thoughts.

Happily, I twirled my finger in the water, creating a tiny stream of ice. I smiled, I hadn't played with my powers in so long. I tried to conceal my powers inside those despicable gloves. I couldn't remember for the life of me where I had gotten them or why I wore them, but I did anyways.

Turning to the side I started humming. It was a song my mother had sung to me when I was younger, before she had died.

I can't remember all the lyrics but I could remember some. It went something along the lines of,

Queen of ice

Boy of frost

Caught in a dark vice

To which the child is lost,

the vein of stars

Shall reach the heart

and match their scars

While their lives have begun to start,

To the night a life is gone

Never to return

when the boy's heart is won

And the queens lesson is learned.

It wasn't very happy but I liked it all the same. When I was younger I liked to pretend I was the ice queen in the song. I would dance around sending snowflakes swirling though the air. I can't remember why I stopped.

I was trying to remember why when my door flew open. I shrieked, startled and grabbed a towel to hide under. After a few seconds I peeked out from under the towel. Sighing I tossed off the towel.

No one was at the door. It must have just been a few of my rouge snowflakes. I settled back into the water and shrieked again when the bathroom started to cover in frost.

Normally I would have thought it was my powers but I knew it wasn't. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't make frost. I could do snowmen, snowflakes, and snow storms, but I couldn't do frost.

I grabbed my towel, knowing that someone was in the bathroom. I couldn't see them but I could sense them.

"W-who are you?" I stammered. "what do you want?!" Then something caught my eye. Letters where appearing in the frost on the wall next to my mirror. R. U. N. Run? Run where? From what?

Scared, I backed up towards my door. Quickly I ran though and slammed it behind me. Pointing my finger at it I froze it over. Trapping whoever it was inside.

Then I turned to my closet and threw on a pair of clothes. Rushing, I pulled on a pair of pants. I wasn't supposed to have them but sometimes I wore them so I could sneak out and walk among the people in town.

I threw on a cloak and rushed out of my room. I sprinted down two flights of stairs and into the ballroom. From there I posted open the doors and ran into the garden. Quietly I slipped past the guards and walked out onto and steps leading to a small village.

I put on a calm face, slowed down my breathing, and pulled up my hood. I started to head to an inn when I realized.

I had forgotten my gloves.

~ Jack~

I don't know how long it took me but before I knew it I was at the castle. I flew around the towers until I got to the window looking into Elsa's room. I didn't know how I was going to get her to leave, but I had to do something.

I tested the window. Luckily it swung open easily. Gracefully I soared through and glided into Elsa's bedroom. She wasn't there. At first I started freaking out, what if pitch had already gotten to Elsa? What if I was to late? Then I heard her voice. She was in the next room, singing. Carefully I opened the door.

Slowly i peeked my head through and walked in. Elsa shrieked and jumped up from where she was, grabbing a towel.

"W-who are you?" She stammered. "what do you want?!"

I was confused. I thought she couldn't see me. Then I looked around the room.

Oh God...

It was a bathroom.

Elsa was in the bath.

Quickly I turned my eyes away and stared at the wall.

Now how was I going to get her to run away?

Thinking fast I placed my hand against the wall, covering it in frost. Then taking my finger I wrote three letters. R. U. N.

I hoped she listened.

After a few seconds she ran out of the bath room. I turned to follow her and got the door slammed in my face. I reached for the doorknob and found it frozen solid.

Then I freaked out, how on earth was I getting out of this room?

How was I going to keep Elsa safe?

* * *

><p>Aaand...that's it! Well that's for reading! I'll try to update soon! Leave a comment below! Thank you very much!<p> 


	5. Magic's beginning

Hey! Sorry for the long wait! Well schools over now so I should update sooner...maybe...well anyways I owe this chapter to Annnna, my dear friend who enjoys bugging me about my lack of updates (who even reminded me in my yearbook!) So send her loss of imaginary cookies and pie! (Kidney you annnna!) Any who, here is your new chapter!

* * *

><p>Elsa~<p>

I walked as fast as I could up the small flight of stairs in front of the inn. I needed to get there fast, but I didn't want to seem like I was in a hurry.

Soon I was at the small check-in desk. Patiently I waited for the girl sitting behind the glass to look up from her paperwork.

I waited. And waited. Becoming impatient I raised my hand and knocked on the glass, sending snowflakes everywhere.

I quickly battered them away as the girl lazily looked up. "Sorry, where all booked." She told me. Making it obvious she was not sorry.

Frustrated I lowered my hood. "i trust that my room is still open?" I asked. Flabbergasted, she stood up.

"I'm so sorry your majesty! I didn't realize it was you!" She said. "And of course your room is open, where else would your visitor stay?"

~ Jack~

"Elsa!" I yelled, knowing it was of no use. She couldn't hear me, and even if she did she hopefully would be long gone.

I didn't know where she would go but I hoped she would go far away. Far enough away so that pitch would never find her, would never hurt her.

If he ever got a hold of her I think it would kill me. If he laid a single one of his spindly pale fingers upon her head I would kill him. I would torture him, make him suffer. I would make the king of the dark know true fear.

I would do anything to keep her safe.

Dejectedly I slid down the wall, leaving behind a trail of frost.

Oh Elsa, how would I save you?

I swept my gaze across the room, my eyes landing on the frozen door. Of course she froze it. No, she couldn't have just locked it she just had to freeze it. She really had trapped me.

I could never create ice. I could make frost, snow, you name it. But ice was impossible. I couldn't control it, I couldn't make it disappear. So I was efficiently trapped. There wasn't even a window I could fly through.

Bored, I thought of all the times I had seen Elsa. I thought of all the times I had created a frost picture on her window, when I had put stolen chocolates on her desk when she had been in having a tough day, creating snowstorms so she could have a day off to be herself.

I thought of the first time I had seen her, she was just a child but she had powers equal to mine. I had been fascinated by her, how did she have these powers?

A year after I found out about her I was contacted by the man in the moon. He said the little girl's parents had built a castle overlooking a great sea. They built it on an island that thousands of years ago had been a vast land. He said that the girl had been born where thousands of years ago there had been a large lake.

It was in this make where I had drowned so many years ago. Elsa had been born on the same spot where I had died.

The man in the moon said when he had saved me and made me a guardian I had left behind some of his magic. I had left behind my ice, and when Elsa had been born she absorbed the ice fragments, giving her winter powers like myself.

At first I was overjoyed. I wasn't alone! There was someone like me! But my joy was soon squashed. The power Elsa had absorbed was not meant for a mortal being. They wouldn't be able to control t amount of power, even if it was just a fragment. The ice would slowly tear her apart. She wouldn't know what to do with it. Her magic would crush her. Everyone around her would be fearful of her. Her parents, her sister, her kingdom. She would become the only person she could trust, but as she would get older and get powers got more unpredictable she wouldn't even be able to trust herself.

She would slowly die in seclusion. Either by the hands of a "hero" or by her own.

It broke my heart hearing this. I had felt like it was my fault. She would be suffering from my powers. I had ruined her life. It was because of me that she would be murdered. If I hadn't known I was immortal I would have killed myself then and there. In hope that the man in the moon would give my title and ability to handle the winter powers to Elsa. Give her a chance she wouldn't have otherwise.

The man in the moon knew what I wanted, but it was not in his power to do so. Instead he gave me a pair of gloves. They had been made of rays of moonlight and would contain Elsa's powers. He said that they would not be able to contain everything. If she took them off or was filled with rage, they would not work and she would lose control.

I knew the gloves would not solve all my problems, but it would help. I ran as soon as I could to her. If I could only get the gloves to her I could save her. She wouldn't be killed, she wouldn't need to live in despair. She could go and live the life she was meant to.

I flew to her castle with joy in my heart, that is until I caught sight of the castle. There was sand pouring out of the windows. Same as dark as the dead of night. Sand that made my skin crawl with fear.

How could I not have predicted this? Elsa was so fearful of her powers how could I not have thought pitch would try to take advantage of her?

I flew through one of the windows filled with sand. There was so much, Elsa had to be nearby. I pushed my way through the sand, cutting myself up in the process. How was Elsa in here? The sheer force of all the razer sharp pieces of sand made me want to curl up into a ball of agony and wait for death. Elsa had to be so much stronger than I had estimated.

I pushed myself into the thickest part of the sand storm. Stumbling I nearly ran into Elsa. Before pitch could do anything else I scooped her and her little sister up and pushed through the sand and out of the window. I flew into a bedroom and placed the sisters onto the floor.

Mr. angel sir!" Elsa said. "Anna's sick! She's so cold. Can you help her?"

I nodded my head. Bending down over Anna I placed my hands upon her head and said something under my breath. Anna's cheeks flooded with warmth and color returned to her body.

"Thank you Mr. angel!" She said. I turned to look at her.

"Don't do that ever again!" I yelled, Elsa flinched, most likely hearing the anger in my voice. I wanted to say it was not directed at her but at pitch and his evil ways. "Do what?" She asked. "Magic! With the snow!" I roared. "You can't do that anymore! Not after today, your magic alerted pitch. He was there when your sister fell. He fed off your fear! You don't know how strong your fear made him!"

I stopped for breath. "Just please promise me you'll do one thing for me, okay?". I asked, trying to sound kinder.

She nodded slowly.

I handed Elsa the gloves and watched as she took them. "Wear these," I said, "they will trap your magic, keeping it hidden. It might be hard but you need to promise me you'll keep them on no matter what."

Elsa pulled the gloves on, one finger at a time. Once they where on I felt a weight come off my shoulders.

I turned to leave and Elsa waved goodbye. "Thank you Mr. Angel sir!" She yelled. I turned to her "my name is Jack Frost." I told her. Then I jumped out through the window and was gone blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>Well there you go! New chap! Thanks for giving me some of your time and reading! If you would like to spend just a smidgen more of your time with me, please leave a comment! Love ya! Thanks!<p> 


	6. The most likely unwanted authors note

Hey guys, it's me distantwave. I'm sorry for going a year with absolutely no updating or anything. Honestly I forgot I had this account in the first place. Okay I've got bad news and good news. The bad news, I don't remember where I was going with any of my stories anymore. I started some of them when it was what, 2011? 2012? Well anyways now it's 2015 and my ideas have just disappeared. I really want to continue writing this because it seems as though a handful of people liked it. Sadly I prob won't get around to it. so you guys have a couple of options, you can forget about this story, keep hoping I'll upsate, or you could write your own version. I'm totally willing to give this story over to someone who likes it and has an idea as to what they would want to do with it. But enough with the bad news. The good news is that I'm still writing other things! Just not on fanfic. I've discovered a site called wattpad that I like much more and have many more stories up that I really like. AND THAT I ACTUALLY UPDATE! I've enen finished a few! Whoo! Go me! If you want to check that out pop on over to and look up formerlyemily. Maybe I'll even drag this story over there and beat a few more chapters out of it. Anyway, I hope y'all aren't too mad at me! If you even check in on this anymore. But thanks for understanding!


End file.
